A Life That's Good
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?
1. Chapter 1

**A life that's good**

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: hello all! So I'm still working on my other story, don't you worry, it's just this wouldn't leave me alone. I do hope you like my take on what might have been for Rayna and Deacon if things had been different.**

**I'm borrowing some of my original characters for this story, you don't need to read the other one though. I don't own anything except for the plot and characters you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy and please forgive me for any mistake I might make, I promise to make my best to avoid them!**

**Chapter 1:**

Deacon groaned as the alarm when off next to him, he rolled to his side and tried to reach for it, almost throwing it across the room.

"Babe?" He heard Ryana mutter from her side of the bed, a small body clearly pressed between them. Deacon smiled as he saw his wife, across from the pillows. "Hey."

"Hi there." She smiled widely touching his arm. "Seems we had a visitor last night."

"Nightmares again?"

"Seems like it." Ryana said running her free hand trough her son's hair. "He was pretty shaken up last night, Maddie should have known better Than to let them watch that movie…"

"Mom! Dad!" Another voice echoed trough the room as the door snapped open, a four legged buddy jumped on the bed instantly making the little boy stir but not wake up. "You guys awake?" Daphne asked. Ryana held her breath.

"We are now." Huffed Deacon as he pushed the dog off the bed. "what is it Daph?"

"Well, you promised me pancakes today dad." They couldn't help but laugh, their child her insatiable energy and appetite.

"Oh right, food."

"That's your department babe." Rayna smirked as Deacon rolled his eyes.

"Dad? We're going to be late..." His daughter said, a matter of facty.

"Hol' on, coming already." Deacon slipped out of bed, careful to leave the boy set up next to Ray, it beat him how he could remain sleeping through out the whole thing. "Come on now boy, let's go." He called after the dog as he put on a shirt and followed Daphne down the hall.

Ryana took a deep breath as she looked up from the bed and smiled at how crazy their mornings were.

"I already started to stir, but she said she wanted you to do it." Maddie said as soon as her father entered the kitchen, not looking up from her phone.

"And good morning to you to honey," Deacon said sarcastically moving to kiss Maddie's forehead. "Mind helping me out so we can all have breakfast, be out of here on time?"

"are we ever?" Maddie rolled her eyes as she moved to set up the table.

"Oh well good morning y'all, what smells so good?" Rayna came in, a small child in her arms. "Daddy's cooking breakfast huh?" She strapped Sammy in a high chair next to her.

"That I am, Deacon said as he kissed his wife good morning. "Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we missing a few heads in this kitchen, I seemed to remember us having more children,"

"Do you really need more daddy, maybe we should be it huh?" Daphne said watching as Deacon flipped the pancakes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He pipped in. "Hold this here, I'll be back." He left the little girl with the task at hand as he went on up the stairs once more. He knocked on one of the last doors. "Anyone home?" He moved on to the lump on the bed. "Hello?"

"Five more minutes." Someone mumbled under the covers.

"You take that long and you might be out of breakfast." Deacon muttered. He took the covers away and a pair of bright blue eyes opened. "Come on now, we need to get ready for school."

"Do I really have to?"

"Afraid so buddy." He brushed the boy's head softly. "Get a move on."

* * *

><p>"Oh hey." A voice said behind Rayna as she heard the music room door open. "Good morning mom. I've got coffee."<p>

"Hey baby." She said as Finn handed her a cup. "Looks like someone still has some manners goin'. Thank you."

"She likes you better cause you can drive." Maddie told her brother.

"Ya' and you better remember that miss Maddie or else, it Will be dad driving you to the movies with that Todd kid." Maddie shot him an exasperated look, signing as Deacon came back into the kitchen, a body on his back. "Found me some other kid, says he belongs to us." Robbie giggled as Deacon put him down.

"Come now, everyone dig in, we have to be out of here in 20." clash of forks and cups were the only sounds heard. "didn't hear you thanking daddy for breakfast."

"Thank you daddy."

* * *

><p>"So y'all set for the day?" Rayna asked as she made her way outside. "Daph, you got that book report I printed for ya?"<p>

"I…" Daphne bit her lip.

"Lookin' for this?" Deacon waved the paper from behind Daphne.

"Oh yeah I do!" She called as her father whispered something at her that made her smile. "And mom, mind signing that slip for my school trip?"

" in the car, we're already late baby, let's go."

"Hey mom?" Her eldest son called behind her. "I already talked to dad about it, but… Well I was planing on takin Sadie to a movie and, dad said I could…"

"As long as you pick up your sisters from school is fine with me," with that she kissed her son as she climbed into the van. 5 kids packed up and ready they made their way to school, Deacon and Finn followed them on his car.

* * *

><p>"So you taking Sadie somewhere nice?"<p>

"Why you askin'?"

"Just cause." Deacon smirked. "I wanna know how much I'm paying."

"Well, if I promise to babysit for you and mom's next date night, can I take her out somewhere fancy?"

"We'll see… You'll owe me two date nights and taking out the trash for month,"

"Deal." The boy smirked. "Thanks dad."

"Bye mom!" Daphne called after Rayna as soon as she climbed down the van.

"Y'all be good, I love you." She kissed her girls and Robbie as she watched them run away. Robbie came back a minute later and gave her a big hug. Why couldn't they all be seven? Maddie held little Sammy as she led her siblings inside the building. Rayna had asked her to drop the 2 and a half year old at daycare since she was already late.

She held her hand up until Deacon and Finn came to join her. "You better take care of that car, and don't be late to pick up the girls." She told her 17 year old knowingly.

"Got it." He smirked. "Thank you, thank you."

"Have a good day now."

"I will, bye mom, dad."

Deacon and Rayna watched as Finn quickly found Sadie and got lost in the crowd.

"When did that kid grow up?" Rayna sighed as she felt Deacon wrap his arms around her.

"Might have happened between tour busses, you just weren't lookin' babe." Deacon smiled.

"Am I that old?" She sighed horrified as they made it back into the van.

"You ain't old Ray, you are ensuringly young."

"You sweet takin' me Claybourne?"

"Trying to, after all, you are the boss."

"I am, aren't I?" She leaned in to kiss him as they both headed for work. On to their other baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is real short but it's to set up the story, I do hope you like it and I'm sorry for all the kids but I always pictured those two having a lot of very cute babies, you'll learn more from them as the story progresses, specially what happened with Finn cause he's the eldest.<strong>

**Also, both Ray and Deacon are a bit younger than in the show. Thank you for reading and I do hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A life that's good **

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love? **

**A/N: hello all! Thank you for checking this story out! Don't be too afraid to review! I do hope you like the way I handle daddy Deacon because that has to be one of the things I love most about his character. **

**I don't own anything but the things you don't recognize! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: **

"Thank you for being super late Finlay, I'll be sure to let dad know so he won't let you have the car so you can make out with your girlfriend." Maddie mused as she climbed into the seat next to him.

"Well, hell whatever happened to my sweet little sister huh?" He asked annoyed as he started the car.

"I'm still sweet, right Finn?" Daphne asked, rolling her eyes at Maddie.

"You? Always."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for doin' this Tandy, I owe you big time." Rayna said as soon as he sister walked into her office, two of her children in tow.<p>

"HI mama!" Sammy launched himself at her as she caught him just in time.

"How are you baby? I've missed you"

"Me too." With a toothy grin he cuddled into her neck.

"Sure, no problem." Tandy bit her lip. "Where's Deacon anyway?"

"Locked up in a meeting." Rayna scrunched her nose.

"Oh I'm sure he's thrilled about that." Tandy laughed. Rayna rolled her eyes.

"Mom! I'm hungry! Can we eat something?"

"In a minute baby, as soon as daddy is out from his meeting I promise."

"How long?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, Ray, how long?" Tandy echoed. "You sure Deacon isn't killing anyone in there?"

"He will if they drag it any longer." She agreed. She put Sammy on a play pen in her office and handed him a couple toys.

"Mama! hungry too! Want to eat!" The almost 3 year old mused. "Want me some juice?"

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing baby, here ya go." Rayna handed each child a juice box.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Deacon, I owe you one." Bucky said as they made it out of the conference room.<p>

"You sure it's just one Buck? They almost eat me alive in there, you know I hate that crap. That's you and Ray, I'm just here to watch both of you do it, play guitar, I ain't cut out god the rest of it."

"Don't I know it?" Bucky smirked. "I'll see you man."

"See ya." Deacon came into Rayna's office a moment later, just to be met by his two boys. "Daddy!"

"Hey what y'all doing here?" He asked as he picked Robbie up and put him back on the couch with a thud. "Where's your mama?"

"She's got a call, from grandad." Robbie said,

"Oh is that so?" Robbie nodded. Sammy had been calling for him from the play pen. "Daddy, mama's in touble?"

"Dont think she is baby boy, Daddy might be later though." Deacon mused as he sat with the boys for a few more minutes. He could see Rayna pacing from across the glass door outside. "Robbie, stay here for a sec, don't you move a muscle."

* * *

><p>"So, you are all set for later?" Saddie asked as she arrived at the house.<p>

"What's later?" Daphne asked curiously from the counter.

"None of your bushiness squirt." Finn said shooting had a look from the couch. "Yeah I am." He whispered, Daphne rolled her eyes. "Wanna know where I'm taking you?"

"Nope, I'd rather be surprised." She kissed his lips softly. "Am I dressed okay though?"

"You're perfect." He smirked.

"Oh hi Sadie." Maddie came into the living room, her phone glued to her hand. "He tell you he practically sold his soul to me so he could take you on date?"

"Is that so?"she was amused.

"I did not, she's a manipulative little thing that one, cornered me."

"You were the one who was late, I'm just hoping to get something out of it."

"Again, whatever happened to you?" He rolled his eyes as Maddie grabbed her guitar and joined him on the couch.

"I got myself I reality check, that's what Talia says anyway."

"Is this about that Todd kid?"

"There's isn't anything about that, would you stop, jeez he's just my friend."

"A friend you are going to the movies with and haven't told dad about?" Sadie could see Maddie was really not happy about this one bit, she'd been 13 once. She left the room without another word, guitar in hand.

"Let it go Finn, that's enough, how come you're not nicer about this? It's her first crush."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Sadie smiled.

"You cute when you're worried." She kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Deacon asked as he saw Ryana snap the phone down.<p>

"Hey." She said softly. "How was the meeting?"

"It was, that's all I have to say, I ain't no good at dealing with people in suits."

"Babe, you are wearin a blazer,"

"Yah, don't remind me." He mused kissing her Soflty, his scruff brushing her cheek. "You might want to take it off then."

"I'd love to." She kissed his nose. "Bad thing we have to go back to talking about daddy."

"Oh, what did he want now?"

"Wants us to perform on mayor thing for him," Deacon arched his eyebrow. "He's launchin' a new candidate,"

"Cole won't be too happy about that." Deacon assed.

"No he won't." She placed a hand on his chest. "So what you say babe? Date night? You and me?"

"It ain't really one if I have to deal with your dad Ray." He said.

"We'll slip away after, do somethin' fun?"

"Is that a promise?" He smirked kissing her again.

"You can bet it is."

* * *

><p>"You' all done defiling my couch?" Deacon said as soon as he saw Finn and Sadie cuddled against it.<p>

"We weren't…" Finn turned tomato red. "It was just a movie dad."

"I didn't see your eyes on the screen, where are your sisters anyway? Hi Sadie."

"Hello sir, I'm really sorry we were just…"

"I know very well what you two were doin'…." Deacon rolled his eyes.

"Daddy!" Daphne came bouncing off the stairs.

"hey kiddo." Deacon smiled. "Where's your sister?"

"Don't ask, she's having a teenage moment, locked up in her room, guitar and all."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Rayna shot Deacon a knowing look. "The boys are all set up for their bath, your night babe."

"Right on it." Deacon looked back at his son. "Make sure you help your mama with dinner before you go. And don't crash my car." He said his goodbyes to Sadie and moved upstairs, Daphne moving back to the kitchen with her mother.

"What was that about?" The county queen asked, vicious to the compromising position Deacon had come to find their child.

"Don't look at me, I guess everyone in this family is having one of those days."

"Really smarty pants?" Rayna arched an eyebrow. "You best get out of here before I catch one of those too." Finn nodded and taking Sadie's hand he left the room. "Y'all have fun and be safe."

"Will do!" He called after her.

Rayna looked at Daphne who was staring at her, clearly snoozed. "what shall we make for dinner then?"

"Pizza sounds good?" She tried.

"Nice one Daph, but it's a school day."

"Which also happens to be Friday, come on mom, can we? Please?"

"Fine, go ask daddy and Maddie what they want." Her grin was huge as she broke into a run.

"Now y'all set," Deacon said as he finished dressing Sammy. Both boys on their pjs. "Why don't you run off to mama, see whatever crazy thing you come up with?" Both boys grinned as they left the room, the father of five started to clean up the boys's room.

"Daddy?" Daphne came in, bouncing on the bed. "Mama said we could have pizza tonight, I'm supposed to ask you what's it you want in it."

Deacon sighed. "Wanna sit here for a second kid?"

She joined him. "Is something wrong with Maddie?"

"How should I know?" Daphne asked annoyed. "There's always something wrong with her."

"Now that's not a nice thing to say bout your sister." But he knew, just by the looks of it something was off with his girl, she'd closed out like he would, music and guitar being her only outlet. "Run along now, I'm fine with whatever you chose." He kissed her forehead sweetly.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Maddie called placing her guitar down on the bed. "Oh hey dad."<p>

"Hey there," Deacon smiled softly joining in. "You alright? It's almost time for diner."

"Pizza night?"

"How'd you know?" He said looking over at his girl. "Daphne came in already huh?"

"I'm fine dad." Maddie said firmly. "I just felt like being alone for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Got a lot on my mind." She said simply. She wasn't going to start talking about boys with her dad, neither of them were ready for that.

"A particular possible movie thing have anything to do with that?" Deacon asked softly, much to Maddie's horror. "It ain't my first time in the rodeo Mads."

"It's just a bunch of the kids in school hangin out, not a big deal."

"Except there will be boys goin' with you?" Maddie bit her lip.

"Are you okay with that?" Her voice was shy.

"It ain't me who should be okay Maddie, it's up to you to figure that one out, but if there's anything I can help you with, I'm here." He took her hand and gave her a light squeeze.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime sweet one."_ Well that had gone suspiciously okay. _

* * *

><p>"So… What time did your son said he'd be home?" Rayna asked her husband as they got ready for bed.<p>

"Oh I don't know, around midnight?" Deacon offered, she didn't seem amused. "Ray, boy's 17."

"I seem to remember where we were His age. And it involved a crib." He fell out of words.

"I grant it, but we weren't that young, and he's a good boy. He'd know what would happen if hehe couldn't contain himself " Rayna nodded siting on the bed, "he's still got a few years."

"Try ten, I don't want him to end up like we did babe, it was different back then for us."

"I know." And they knew it all too well, needless to say Finn had been conceived in the back of a tour bus somewhere upstate. "He's gonna be fine, I'll be damn if I let him walk away from college for a girl."

"Unless he's his daddy's boy, which is what I'm thinking…" She felt him sit on the bed behind her, wrapping his legs around her body, she leaned into him."So are you okay with us goin up to Belle Meade, see daddy?"

"Not in the least, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She moved to kiss him.

"Not really no." She laughed.

"So who's he butchering anyway?" Deacon asked kissing her neck.

"Teddy Conrad." She felt his touch tense.

"As in ass Conrad?" He moved in front of her. "That Teddy?"

She nodded, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." He pushed her back on the bed. "Babe?"

It was too late, she was already too far gone for words As his hands found the hem of her camisole. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry about Teddy, he's... he's daddy's puppet anyway." Her breatheart hitched. "You even listening to me?"

" I am darlin' but I don't feel like talking no more, how bout you just kiss me?" He pinned her down on the bed as she suppressed a giggle.

**So what did you think? I love writing daddy Deacon so much. Please review if you can :) and thank you for reading, more of jealous husband coming next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A life that's good **

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love? **

**A/N: hello all! Thank you for the ones reading and reviewing the story... it means the world to me that you like it! Hopefully it helps you trough withdrawal symptoms like it does for me lol... I do apologize for any mistake or confusion, the story it's just developing but I do have figured out where I want it to go... **

**I don't own anything but the things you don't recognize! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **

Deacon put up with Lamar Wyatt for Rayna's sake, not that she was too excited to be one of his puppets, she'd made that very clear at the age of 16, having moved in with Deacon a year later.

"You ready for this babe?" Ryana asked as they got ready for dinner and performing. Finn was going to come with them, playing backup guitar for Deacon and the band, much to his delight, and for his father's as well, if Finn was there, he wouldn't have the guts to lash out at either his father in law or Teddy Conrad.

"I have never been ready for this Ray, not in the 20 years I've had to deal with your dad, that's just the way it is." He huffed at the tie he was holding.

"I like the blue one better daddy." Daphne said as she came in, a lollipop in her mouth. "Makes your eyes sparkle." Deacon smiled softly.

"Not sure if I should wear it though, what do you think?"

"For dinner you should, lord knows I don't want you playin' guitar with a tie on, it takes the case out of it..." Rayna whispered, moving to help him with his tie. "What do you think sweetie?"

"Looking good Daddy." Daphne said encouragingly, she gave him a thumbs up which made him relax a bit.

"Thanks baby." He kissed Daphne's cheek, disappointed he had had to shave his famous scruff off. "Now you best go and tell your brother to hustle alright?"

Doing as she was told, Daphne made her way down the hall, banging on Finn's door, owning a groan from the teenager. "He'll be right out, he says." the little girl said before making her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why we need a babysitter?" Maddie asked Rayna as she came down the stairs. "I'm old enough to stay home by myself."<p>

"No you are not." her mother assessed. "And it's not you I'm worried about." she smiled as she glanced at the boys who had their eyes glued to the TV next to her.

"Still.. I don't think babysitting falls into the girlfriend description..." Maddie added.

"Sadie offered honey, and you love her."

"I guess." Maddie breathed.

"So... how do I look?" Finn came down a moment later. Rayna's heart fluttered at the sight of her boy, not so much one, more like a man, looking just as handsome as his daddy. "You think granddad will have an opinion about it?"

"He always has one." She said with a smile as she kissed her son's cheek. "But you shouldn't mind baby, you look real good." Finn's eyes sparkled. "Where's dad anyway?" Finn shrugged, Rayna told him to get the door as soon as it sounded off.

"Someone called for a nanny?" Sadie said with a grin, scanning her boyfriend. "Hey you, you lookin' good."

"Think so?" Finn asked shyly. "I just hope it's okay, it was kind of hard for me to dress up, I suppose I' take after dad on that one." Sadie leaned in to kiss him softly.

"You look like you could get any girl you wanted..." She said coyly.

"Good thing I already have the one I do want."

"Oh hi Sadie!" Daphne said happily. "So glad you're here!"

"Hey Daph, how's it going? You ready for a movie?"

"So ready, I already made popcorn." she said in all seriousness. "And snicked a few treats, but mom doesn't know that." she winked at the older girl who laughed.

"Hi there Sadie, thank you so much for agreeing to babysit, it was a last minute thing that Finn was coming with us." Rayna pulled the girl into a hug.

"Of course Mrs. C, I'd never pass up movie night, although I would have loved to see Finn and his dad killn' on the guitar for sure."

"One day, I'll take you on tour, you will get tired of watchin' me play." Finn added, his mother rolled her eyes.

"Where have I heard that one before?" She laughed. "Don't you be getting any ideas until you're done with school, you hear me?"

"Yes m'am."

"Good, now go get your daddy or we'll never get out of here."

* * *

><p>Finn was always amazed at the splendor of what he saw whenever they went to visit Lamar, not that he lived any differently at his house, it was a big place for sure, made it so it would accommodate the family, but Deacon made sure it wasn't too over the top, somehow wanted to keep his children grounded and humble, no matter how famous or important his parents might be.<p>

"There you are!" Tandy said as soon as she spotted Rayna and the boys. "I was beginning to think you had bailed on me." She hugged her sister, brother in law and nephew.

"You? I thought this was daddy's thing?" Rayna raised an eyebrow.

"Well it never is just about daddy is it? Finn look at you boy! So handsome, kind of reminds me of your daddy in the early days." She winked at Deacon.

"You callin' me old?" He mused.

"Not in the least, but then again, I wasn't the one who had a baby when they were not even old to drink." Finn blushed as he looked at his parents. He saw Deacon tense a bit, Lamar was making their way to greet them.

"Hello daddy." Rayna kissed her father's cheek softly.

"Rayna." He smiled, then turned to Deacon. "Glad you could make it."

"We're here, might make the best of it huh?" Deacon smiled. "Hope everything is going well..."

"It is indeed, very promising year..." Lamar said shaking hands with Deacon. "And now let me see this, I'm glad your mama's grooming you to come to these sort of event Finn, will make you good."

"Oh well, I just couldn't pass the opportunity to help out grandpa." The young boy said with a smile, receiving a pat from Lamar. "House looks good."

"It does, doesn't it?" He beamed. "Gonna be a big night, I best get to it..." He said his goodbyes as he went on to join some other guys in suits.

"You okay dad?" Finn asked as Deacon tensed again, his eyes drifting to Teddy Conrad. "So that's Teddy Conrad? Doesn't look like much, I don't see why grandpa would want him on the camping..." Finn said.

"That's the thing, he ain't much and that's why Lamar can do whatever he wants with him." Deacon smiled grimly.

"You two are peas in a pod aren't you?" Tandy pointed out, Rayna laughed behind the boys, "Come on now, let's go sit."

* * *

><p>"So are you excited about your birthday Sammy?" Sadie asked as they all sat down on the couch, Frozen playin on the screen. "It's the big three huh?"<p>

"Gonna be cake, mama said I could have a big one!" The boy beamed. Sadie laughed. "You sure comin right?"

"I am, I already got your present all wrapped up." the teenager said ruffling the little boy's hair. His eyes lighted up.

"Now you've done it Sadie, he won't shut up about your present for the rest of the week." Daphne said putting a mouthful of popcorn in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Deacon, how are you? It's been a while." Teddy Conrad beamed at the small family as he came to sit on the other side of Rayna's at the table, his wife Peggy next to him."Been good, almost getting back on tour now that the kids are a bit older." the guitar player shot Rayna a smile. "I see things are good on your end too?"<p>

"They are... I'm hoping for a good run."

"I still don't know how you two do it!" Peggy said too excitedly. "Going on tour with kids and all?"

"Yes well, it's gonna start in the summer so kids get to tag along for most of it, we make it a family thing." Rayna took Deacon's hand in hers and he kissed it, clear for Teddy to see.

"It must be hard for you Finn..." Peggy pointed out, Finn smiled.

"It's not, I've been on tour before, it's really fun, and you get to meet a ton of famous people. "And plus mom said I get to bring my girlfriend on for a few weeks this time, so it won't be so bad." Deacon and Rayna shared a look.

"That must be... interesting, seeing all those cities, huh Finn?" Teddy asked.

"It is, the most amazing thing are the arenas man, they just get you goin'... I've been working as a Roadie in mom's last 2 tours, it's somethin' else." the boy beamed with pride.

"He's even going to be in the band for a couple nights, see how that goes." Rayna added in. "Like Deacon said, we make it a family thing."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Next chapter will pick up right after this, I just wanted to play for a bit with Finn's interaction with his parents since he's a big part of the story. <strong>

**Thank you for reading... and don't forget, reviews make writers smile :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A life that's good **

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love? **

**A/N: hello all! Thank you for the ones reading and reviewing the story... it means the world to me that you like it! Hopefully it helps you trough withdrawal symptoms like it does for me lol... I do apologize for any mistake or confusion, the story it's just developing but I do have figured out where I want it to go... **

**I don't own anything but the things you don't recognize! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: **

Finn couldn't believe where he was right now, it was one thing to be your mom's Roadie since you had been like ten, it was another story to be performing with your parents, granted, they were famous and so talented, no way he could ever be as good as his dad playing a Gibson, but hell if he wasn't gonna try. By the end of the set, three or four songs he was smiling like an idiot. "That was awesome baby, you did so good!" Rayna hugged him as they continued to hear the people's applause. "I'm so proud of you."

"You gonna leave me out of a job soon kid." Deacon smirked as he ruffled Finn's hair.

"That was...so good guys!" Peggy came in running towards them. "A talented family for sure." Deacon smiled.

"Well thank you, I do hope we helped Teddy in anyway we could..." Rayna said touching Peggy's shoulder softly.

"Oh, I'm sure you did, thanks again!" she said, Teddy came over a moment later.

"That was... interesting..." He said. "The perks of getting a free concert from Miss Rayna James, seems that's the only way I get to see you around these days." Deacon perked his eyes as soon as Teddy moved to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, that's not true, well maybe a little." She admitted, looking back at Deacon. "It's just, we ain't to eager about this whole thing you know? We haven't been in quite sometime, not that's bad but... I don't know, I try to keep the kids away from it all, make them grounded I guess.."

"You seem quite grounded and you were raised here." Teddy said. Rayna bit her lip.

"For a while, but that's not, that's not what I want for myself anymore, or my children." She moved away from Teddy as Lamar and Tandy approached.

"Honey that was wonderful, and man, that boy can play!" her sister said eyeing Finn. "Deacon must be over the moon."

"Oh well you know, I couldn't play guitar to save my life so that's all his daddy's doing...Daddy.."

"Thank you for doing this for me Rayna, I really appreciate it, I know you hate coming to this things..."

"Once in a while doesn't hurt, and you're more than welcome. it was fun."

* * *

><p>As they finished packing everything, Deacon spotted Teddy talking to Finn and Rayna, his blood boiled around the guy, no matter how long it had been or who he had become. "You okay dad?" Finn noticed Deacon was gripping his guitar very hard. "Hey, give it here, you're gonna kill the poor thing, something wrong?"<p>

"Nope, everything is fine." Deacon said with a smile. "You finish packing that for me? I got to talk to your mom for a second." He walked over to where she was left talking to him.

"Oh hey babe." She said before Deacon kissed her. "Where had you run to?"

"Teddy! How come you never kiss me like that!" Peggy chipped in. "Must be all that music huh?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Something like that..." Rayna admitted blushing, she knew what was going trough her husband's mind alright. "So is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost.." Deacon smiled at Teddy. "Ready to go?"

"You're leaving already?" Teddy inquired.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have to go if Finn wasn't here but it's getting pretty late."

"I thought you said he just turned 17, I'm sure there is no problem if you guys stay a while longer." Teddy added in.

"Yeah guys! You should! I'm still not done with asking Rayna all my inquiring mommy questions..." Deacon arched his eyebrow. "I'm sure I'll be a mess when the baby comes."

"Nonsense, you'll do great, you always freak out when it's your first but as soon as you get the hang of it, everything it's just... pretty great."

"Congrats man." Deacon said reaching for Teddy's hand. He shook it. "You must be excited."

"Yeah, yeah, I am, they say it gets easier when you got kids already but... I haven't changed a diaper in ages."

"I'm sure it'll come back in no time." Rayna sad. "Are your kids excited about it?" Deacon knew Teddy was divorced, Peggy was his new wife of less than a year, he had a nasty divorce with one of Ray's old neighbors growing up. Lori, something.

"Yeah, they are..." Teddy admitted. "One good thing is the free babysitting service huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's the best." Rayna laughed as she noticed Finn making his way towards them. "Hey baby, all done?"

"Yeah," the teen said with a smile. "Oh hey mom, Sadie just texted me sayin' Daphne had some kind indigestion.. too much candy before bed?"

"Oh yeah that sounds like her alright." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Listen y'all guess that's our call..." She told Peggy and Teddy. "It was great seein' you."

"You too Ray, take care." Teddy said as he hugged her. "I hope we'll be seeing more of each other soon."

"I'll be sure to call ya." She told Peggy. "Give you some pointers if you want..."

"Oh yes, that'll be amazing, thank you."

"Teddy.. good luck with the caping, baby and all, hope it works out for you." Deacon smiled. "Miss Peggy."

"Thank you." She said blushing. "You take care of yourself..."

* * *

><p>As soon as they made it to the parking lot, having had a run in with Tandy, who had promised to come and help with Sammy's party, they jumped into Deacon's truck.<p>

"So tonight was fun, wasn't it honey?" Rayna looked back to her son. Finn beamed.

"I was almost as good as dad, wasn't I?" He perked up.

"Almost." Deacon said with a smile.

They made it back home in record time because of the late hour. Finn quickly agreed he'd take Sadie home because he didn't want her driving by herself.

"Thanks again for everything, we owe you big time." Rayna told the girl as she hugged her.

"No worries, it was fun, I'm sorry about Daphne, though..."

"Oh it's alright, she's probably fine, nothing a bit of rest can't fix." Rayna and Deacon said their goodbyes and headed to check on the kids, the boys were beat, Deacon came into the room to tuck them back again cause they were almost out of the covers. He kissed both kids goodnight and laughed when he noticed Sammy was sucking on his thumb,

"Well those two are done for sure." Deacon said as Rayna came back from Daphne's room. "She okay?"

"She's fine, I just gave her some water to calm her tummy down, guess she discovered my secret Halloween stash?"

"It ain't so secret anymore huh?" He smirked.

"Nope, it is not." She moved to kiss him softly. "I'm going to go check on Maddie, I'll meet you in bed in a minute?"

"Oh you betcha..." He smiled. "I'll be waitin'.."

"I'm sure you will..." she called after him, blushing.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby." Rayna found Maddie cuddled in bed reading a book. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"<p>

"I don't like goin' to sleep if you guys haven't made it home mom, you know that." She said in a matter of facty.

"I do know." Rayna sat next to her on bed.

"So how was it?" Maddie asked curiously.

"A complete circus, just the way your grandaddy likes it." She said which made Maddie laugh. "Strangely, it was quite fun, seeing your brother play, it was fun, he was... much like dad back then, a fish in the sea that one."

"Did dad have fun?"

"He did, for the most of it, but he will never like going over there..." she admitted with a smile. "Or deal with daddy."

"They are both too proud for their own good." Her daughter pointed out as they both laughed,

"How was it over here?"

"It was okay, we watched movies and stuff, Daphne over did the candy though, not that it surprises me..."

"No, no surprise there..." They remained quiet for a while. "Somethin' on your mind honey?"

Maddie bit her lip. "I... well you know how Talia goes out more than I do?" Rayna nodded. "She's been seeing some posters about an open mic night... and I was wondering if I could..."

Rayna smiled softly."Is it for kids?"

"Yeah, 16 and under...I know you'd never let me do it somewhere like The Bluebird, but, well Finn says he'd help me."

"It would be good to smooth things between you too, he'd told me you guys had a fight?"

"It wasn't really, he was just overreacting..."

"He's just looking out for you Maddie, he's your big brother, he''ll always have your best interest at heart..."

"I know, but sometimes boys are so dramatic..." she made a motion with her hands as she bit her lip, thinking about Deacon's early behavior tonight.

"That they are."

"So... can I do it? the open mic night?"

"I'll talk to daddy about it... see how it goes okay?"

"Okay." Maddie hugged her mother. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Maddie."

* * *

><p>When she made it back to the bedroom Deacon was nowhere to be seen, but she heard the water running in the bathroom. She came in and opened the slide door. "You are everything but subtle,you know that?"<p>

"Oh hey Ray, just taking a shower here." He smirked shaking his head. "Wanna join me?"

"You know what time it is right? The boys will be up in about 6 hours. that's how long we have to sleep." Deacon rolled his eyes, turning his back to her.

"Suit yourself babe." He said, annoyed as hell she knew, she had been the one to drag him out to deal with Lamar, not like he could say no, and then there was all this Teddy thing, she knew that had set him off, all the... well, firtiness in Teddy, even with his pregnant wife right there. She let out a deep breath as she undressed quickly, Deacon's back was still meeting her.

"Maddie is right you know?" She said, stepping inside, wrapping her arms around him. "Boys are so dramatic." She felt as Deacon's arms joined hers, his hands touching hers.

"Are we now?" He asked turning around, closing the door behind Rayna, before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Deacon is so cute when he's jealous! someone asked me to write more Maddie, Ray scenes so I hope that's good, next chapter is really where the story picks up speed and drama, so be ready! And thank you so much for reading! <strong>

**Reviews make a writer smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A life that's good**

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for supporting the story, a twist is coming up soon so be prepared!**

**I own noting but my imagination and frustration.**

**Chapter 5:**

17 years of kiddie parties had taught Rayna a thing or two, a happy kid was one with a pool, snacks and cake. That's exactly what she would use now, Deacon had never agreed to a pool in the house, there were a hazard and real expensive to support, in-spite of it he had given up to it a few years back when they were remodeling, the pool though was on the far side of the yard and a fence door kept the kids away from it unless she or Deacon unlocked it.

Though now watching him playing water wars with Robbie on his shoulders made her smile. It wasn't everyday she'd watch him smile as wide as when she was spending time with his children.

"I wonder who is seven huh?" Tandy said, winking at her.

"Oh well, leave him alone."

"I'm not saying it's wrong, it's sort of cute actually." Her sister said with a smile.

"mama!" Her now 3 year old came bouncing up and down, "mama daddy says fueling needed." He said, conviction in his voice.

"Whatever does that mean, tell daddy he needs to come himself and get it alright?"

"Told you she wouldn't do it." Finn told Deacon after they came in, drenched.

"Y'all better not be wetting my kitchen or I will kill you." Rayna said, glaring seriously at the two of them. "Hear me?"

"To late babe." Deacon said waving his head, spraying her on.

Sammy giggled when Rayna smacked his arm. "You didn't just do that Deacon Claybourne."

"Boys are so childish." Maddie came in a moment later, rolling her eyes at the constant banter. "Oh no, don't you dare Finlay!" She squealed when her brother imitated Deacon and got her wet. "No!" She giggled.

"Alright, alright, here's your food," Rayna said shoving the plates at them. "Go crazy but get the hell out of my kitchen!" Sammy's eyes widened.

"Out now! I still got to bring the cake out."

"You heard the woman Sammy, out." Deacon put the little boy over his shoulder as Finn dragged Maddie as well.

"What was that?" Tandy asked, blinking as they broke into a laugh.

"To much sugar?" Rayna began cleaning the counter to place the cake as she smirked.

"At 39? I didn't know it could get to you as hard." Her sister huffed.

"He's just, he's making up for the fact he didn't have birthday parties growing up." Rayna said, a glint of sadness in her voice. "It's the only time I see him act like this."

"except at Christmas?"

"Except at Christmas."

"Now me daddy!" Robbie laughed as he watched Deacon toss Daphne inside the pool. He repeated the same action with his middle son as the boy giggled. He hit the exact spot next to Daphne. Deacon smirked as he saw Finn roll his eyes at him. "Don't think I don't have it in me anymore kid!"

"I wouldn't count on it old man." Finn said playfully. "You could get hurt." Sammy who was with his friends and a couple of moms watched closely as his dad made it into the pool and began to wrestle with Finn, both of them trying to submerge the other. It was soon after Robbie and Daphne joined in, in the game.

That was the scene Rayna found. To her surprise, Maddie held on to Deacon's neck as she did, back as a little girl as Finn splashed around them.

"Cake everyone!" She called. Sammy's effort to call for Deacon get him out of the pool to get his cake was adorable.

They all sang happy birthday, Sammy and Robbie blew on the candles, not before Deacon said."'make sure you make a wish buddy,"

"I reckon it was a good birthday." Deacon said as he put Sammy down on the bed gently.

"I reckon it was, I saw you having so much fun as well."

"not as much as you did babe, trust me." Deacon said playfully, she knew he was referring to the fully clothed toss on the pool he'd later pay for.

"Shut up." She mused, making their war out of the boy's room after kissing Robbie goodnight as well. After checking on every child, they went on to their room. Rayna said she'd take a quick shower, while Deacon checked on Bucky and the label. "So guess what babe?" Deacon said a few moments later when she came out, wearing a robe.d

"What?"

"Bucky's got this new kid, Gunnar, he wants us to check out."

"He any good?"

"He says he is."

"Guess we should listen to him then." She joined him on bed, putting on shorts and one of his old shirts. "Speaking of new artist, there's something we need to talk about…"

Deacon arched an eyebrow. She sounded dead serious. "It's Maddie…"

"Is this about that Todd kid...cause I already told her she could go as long as she doesn't go alone with him."

"You told her that?" She sounded amused.

"Yeah well, she bargained it pretty good."

"She used the eyes didn't she?" Deacon chuckled. "Well I'm glad she gets to go, but that's not… She has been talking to Finn about doing this open mic thing for kids,wanted me to rush telling you but it's in a couple days…"

"you told her she could go?"

"I told her I'd talk to you about it." She said with a smile, taking his hand in hers. "I just don't know if she's… Ready for all of it."

"All of it?"

"Open mic nights are a big deal Deacon."

"It's for kids Ray, and for the life of it, Maddie is really good, takes after her mama on that." He grinned

"She already talked to you, didn't she?"

"She wanted my help with some chords, and she sort of let it slip." He laughed as she pouted.

"Guess it's not the first time this happens, those girls have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"As do you.." He admitted shyly. She leaned closer to him, kissing his lips slowly. "See? I'm man enough to admit it."

"You are man enough, there's no doubt." She said kissing him again, they got under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms.

Deacon heard the phone buzz on the night stand next to him. He groggily moved his body away from Rayna's so he could reach for it. It was 3:30 in the morning, who on earth could be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Uncle Deacon?" It sounded like Scarlett, only she didn't really seem okay. "I'm sorry to call you…" She began to sob on the other line, which made him snap awake. "I just didn't know what to do…"

"Scarlett honey… I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I…."

"Scarlett? Where are you?"

"in a hotel, I… " Deacon didn't get the name.

The line went dead.

"Deacon? What's wrong?" Rayna moved behind him, touching his arm.

"Scarlett just called, I'm not really sure what… I need to go get her…"

"What do you mean… It's an eight hour drive to Natchez…."

He got out of bed with a jump. "You aren't going there right now babe."

"I don't know what the hell was that Rayna, something happened to that girl…." They had seen Scarlett a handful of times in the time they'd been together, she'd met her as a baby, she was no more than a few years older than Finn, she was such a sweet girl, but just like Deacon growing up, her life had not been easy.

"Alright, but you ain't going alone…"

"The hell I'm not!" He said putting on jeans and a clean shirt. "You're not coming with me Ray, I'd be dammed if I let you come."

"It's not really your choice Deacon." She reached for her phone.

"What are you doin'?"

"Calling Tandy so she comes to stay with the kids."

"Rayna…"

"I'm not letting you go alone babe, please don't fight me on this." She begged getting dressed as well, she tossed some clothes on a suitcase as Deacon did the same.

They were out the door about half an hour later. Tandy had just arrived, her eyes full of confusion as Rayna tried to explain something had happened to Scarlett.

"Don't you worry about a thing here, I've got it covered, do you know how long you'd be?"

"No, not really…" she said as she watched Deacon from the garage.

"Mom? Dad?" Crap. It was Finn. "What's going on?"

"Nothing baby, go back to bed alright.." Rayna tried to smilie, but the kid wasn't having it.

"I heard yelling coming from your room… Why's dad packing?" He eyed his mother and aunt carefully.

"Go back to bed Finn," he heard his father's baritone voice echo. "You're mom and me got to go take care of some… Bussiness, your aunt Tandy is in charge till we get back.

"What? What bussiness? Jesus, what's happening?"

"Go. To your room." Deacon said again. Rayna knew he was loosing his temper and he was desperate to go get Scarlett, so much that he hadn't argued when she said she was coming along.

"I'm not a little kid dad, what the hell is going on?"

"Watch your tone boy." Deacon tiptoed as Rayna pulled him back, placing herself between the two of them.

"Alright, You know what? We ain't gonna fight, Finn I need you to stay here and help your aunt out, and babe, he's just…"

"I want to come with you." Finn said.

"You don't even know… You ain't coming son, your mother is right, I need you here."

"You're going back there,aren't you? Back home?"

"That's not my home." Deacon said, his words caught on his throat.

"So you are going… Dad please let me come with you, I don't want mama and you to be there alone… What if…"

"Finn…"

Deacon was too tired, and to worried, to exasperated to even function.

"You're exhausted, we can take turns driving, I promise I won't get my head inside anywhere, I just, I can't let you go alone, it's my job to also take care of you…" Damn kid and his sweet talking ways, just like his daddy. She looked at her husband, Finn did have a point, they didn't know what the hell had happened to Scarlett or why she was getting ready to make an 8 hour drive at 5 am but she did know one thing, she was afraid, of the implications of this trip might do for Deacon, Finn was old enough after all to know what had happened back in the day, and he had always been protective of his parents, since they had been very young when he was born.

"Alright, you can come along." The look on Deacon's face froze her the bone when she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing Rayna?" He hissed.

"I'm making sure we do come back in one piece Deacon." She said in all seriousness. "He's big enough to understand and want to help, just..,"

"Go pack somethin'" Deacon said, the boy did as he was told. As soon as he came back down they heeded for Deacon's truck.

He pulled the boy aside. "You'll do as I tell you, no second guessin'… You heard me?"

Finn nodded. "Yes, sir."

**Okay so… It's not the wisest thing to bring the kid along, I know, but there is a reason for yes for the propose of this story, Scarlett never moved to Nashville. **

**I do hope you liked this new chapter! Don't forget to review and sorry for any mistakes you might find.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A life that's good**

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for supporting the story! It's about to get somewhere... thank you for reading :)**

**I own noting but my imagination and frustration. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: **

Deacon had barely spoken two words to neither Finn and Rayna for the past hour they'd been driving, Finn was in the backseat, despite being the most fit to drive at such late hours, he'd been driving for at least 3 years now, and although he knew his father was exhausted and worried, he was too proud to let him drive. He was pretending to be sleeping when Rayna tried again.

"Have you tried callin' her again?" Finn knew something had happened to Scarlett, even though he wasn't too sure what, he did know a bit about how his father's childhood had been like, and he was sure things had not been that different for his cousin.

"She texted me a while back, said she was okay, her friend Tony is with her." Deacon said after a moment, he saw his eyes drift a bit and then back at driving.

"She is not okay, that's for sure, God, I can't even imagine what she's going trough..." Rayna shivered.

"We didn't all grow up in Belle Meade Ray, that's for sure." Rayna rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I know what it was like Deacon, don't try and make it seem like I don't know you."

"You do, and I knew you back then too, not much older than Maddie, you had your life made out for you, not everyone does."

"So this is about me now?" She snapped harder than intended, glancing back at Finn. "This isn't about me Deacon, it's about Scarlett."

"Exactly." He said coyly.

"You really should let me drive Deacon..."

"That ain't happening Ray."

* * *

><p>"Come on kids, eat up, you'll be late for school, we really do have to get out here in time." Tandy said as she placed a bowl in front of Sammy.<p>

"We are never early Aunt Tandy, that'd be super weird, mom's never early."

"What about Deacon?"

"He's a bit better, not too much though." Daphne pointed out rolling her eyes as she moved to put her plate on the sink.

Maddie stomped her bowl down on the table. It was not strange for Maddie's inherited temper come out more than once, specially since she was now a teenager. "Are we not gonna talk about the fact that mom and dad just left in the middle of the night? And why did Finn got to go?"

"Maddie." Tandy said calmly. "I tried to tell you, they had to go help Scarlett, I'm not sure what happened, don't ask me because I don't know, but it was really important for them to go."

"But why Finn? He's a kid."

"And you are too." Daphne said. She turned to Tandy. "You think Scarlett is okay Aunt Tandy?" the girls remained quiet as her aunt eyed the two small boys in front of her.

"I really don't know sweetheart, I hope so." She gave them a comforting smile.

"Mom and dad will come back soon, won't they?" Robbie asked.

"Of course they will honey, as soon as they can." The little boy nodded, satisfied. "In the mean time, I need everyone to be extra helpful around okay?"

"I'll help Sammy." Daphne said getting a hold of her little's brother hand. "Is that okay?!

"It's perfect." She turned to the other girl. "Maddie?"

"I want to talk to mom."

"You will honey, as soon as they get there, I promise." She helped Robbie and they headed to get ready for their day, but Tandy knew this wouldn't be the last of it.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Finn moved away from his huddled jacket.<p>

"No, not yet baby, we still have a few hours left."Rayna turned to the back as Finn rubbed his eyes, he had drifted his eyes a couple times in the past few hours.

"Where's dad?" Finn saw they were parked in front of a gas station.

"Getting us something to eat." She said with a smile. "You want something?"

"I'll better go in and... go help him." Finn said kissing Ray's cheek. "Extra sugar, right?"

"Ah, a charmer, just like his daddy, yes." She smiled as Finn climbed off, heading inside.

What he saw got him cold on his tracks. Deacon was frozen in the line, food and coffee in hand, his eyes fixed on a bottle in the fridge in front of him. "Dad?"

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said with a smile weakly, snapping from his trance. "Good thing you wanted to help drive huh?"

"I would if you'd let me." Finn shrugged. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Deacon ran his fingers trough his hair. "But I might take you on that offer bout driving, before your mother takes matters into her own hands." Finn laughed softly, he spotted Rayna by the door, staring at her boys, he told his dad he'd be back and slipped away for a minute.

"What's so funny?" Rayna asked, sensing as Deacon's guard was a bit down.

"Nothing Ray, just us boys having a little chat." He smiled softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She teased. Deacon was quiet for a moment.

"So listen, I didn't mean to snap on you back there, it wasn't... Just the thought of Scarlett and goin' back there, it does things to me."

She looked at him with a sad glance. She did know, not that she'd dared to admit, but the idea of going to Natchez had not been something she'd been keen on doing, not even when his mother was still alive, she was afraid of whatever haunted him got the best of whatever will power he had left. "I know."

"I mean, I don't really know what happened Ray, Scar just sounded so, helpless, it... she sounded so much like Bev did back then." His voice cracked a bit. Just as Finn made his way back to them. Rayna held her out to Deacon as they headed back to the car.

* * *

><p><em>He remembered when he'd come back home for his mother to meet Finn, he had barely been home a couple times in the last six years since leaving. <em>

_He hadn't even come back for his father's funeral, even though he knew his mother had planned it, to his disgust. But this was different, he had decided he'd make his peace with his mother, one of the steps for his healing after his last stint in rehab, he'd learned he had to forgive whatever he had burried back in his mind long ago, his father's abuse and her neglect. _

_"You alright?" Rayna had asked, he looked at her with a smile as he parked the truck in front of his childhood home, baby Finn stared intently at him as he focused his attention on his girlfriend. _

_"I don't even know why I'm doing this Ray." He admitted, touching Finn's foot softly. "I don't owe her anything." _

_"She's your mother babe." That was enough reason for her, Deacon knew, she had lost her mother at a very young age, an age no one should lose a parent at, so for her, this was important, that he'd be able to walk back into that house and confront his mother, that was prove enough he was on the road to mend his life, in more than one way. "And Finn is, he's her first grandchild." Deacon smiled. _

_"I can't believe you are finally here!" Leigh Anne said, her eyes watering at the sight of her son, Deacon held the chair with baby Finn inside as she hugged him closely. "It was about time boy." _

_"Hi mama." He said softly as her hand brushed his cheek. _

_"Oh honey! Let me look at you..." She said giving Rayna and equally warm hug. "Beautiful, just like in the pictures. And this little angel." She glanced over at the baby. "Come on in you two, let's get you settled in." Deacon looked down at his son's face for a moment before following his mother inside, with Rayna trailing at his heels._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I do hope you like it. Please review if you can ;) <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A life that's good**

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for supporting the story l do hope you like this! BTW Tony is a girl**

**I own noting but my imagination and frustration.**

**Chapter 7:**

Finn had no recollection of ever been to Natchez, even though he knew he'd been the only one Deacon and Rayna had brought home to see his mother, it wasn't much,not really if you had grown up in music city. He could see his father's body language had changed since crossing the town line, as Finn drove, he tried to imagine what it would have been like for Deacon to grow up here, he knew he didn't have much when he'd been a boy and for some reason, to have to do with his father he'd left home as soon as he could, leaving Beverly behind.

"Are you sure it's this way?" He asked his dad. Deacon gave him directions, it wasn't so hard to figure since the town didn't have more than three hotels in miles around. As soon as he parked, Deacon moved to open the door, moving his other arm to block Finn from getting out. "You stayin' here."

"What?" The boy looked back at his mother and she tried to reason with Deacon, not such luck.

"I told you you'd do whatever I told you to, not questions asked, you're staying in the car Finn."

"You sure?" Rayna asked Deacon.

"Positive. Make sure to lock the car." Finn sighed as he watched his parents jump out of the car.

It didn't take them long to find Scarlett and her friend Tony who had stayed at a room. Tony opened the door slowly, after asking who it was. The girl, who had been friends with his niece from birth looked relieved as soon as she saw him. "She's sleeping right now."

"How is she?" Ryana asked quietly.

"A bit shaken, but she'll be fine. It wasn't the worst it's gotten but…"

"What the hell happened?" Deacon asked, glancing over at scarlett's sleeping form.

"She says It was, it was nothing, just an argument." Tony said.

"That didn't sound okay Tony, she called me bawling her eyes out, she could even utter a word, how in the hell is that okay?"

"Deacon…"

"You tell me what the hell happened right now, or I swear to God…"

Breathe

"Uncle Deacon?" A whisper was heard from the bed, his eyes softened as he moved away from Tony, Rayna on his heels. "aunt Ray."

"Hi sweetheart." She said softly. It was when she noticed the bruises on her face, Deacon didn't move, clenching his jaw.

"Please don't be mad." She said softly, like a small child really. Rayna didn't know what to say.

"Honey, why in the world would we be mad?"

Scarlett didn't answer. She looked at Deacon, there was a look of hopelessness in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He'd come home from school one day, his eye bruised and a busted lip. Wayne didn't seem to be home, which was a sigh of relief for Deacon. He was probably off getting drunk somewhere, he prayed his daddy didn't come home in at least a week so he wouldn't see the injuries on his face, so he wouldn't add to them. But as soon as he approached the door, he could listen to Leanne's pleas, Beverley's cries.<em>

_"don't be mad daddy!" The little girl had pleaded. She was two years older than Deacon, but she hadn't had it better than him, his daddy was probably mad at something she or her momma had done. Deacon crouched down on the side of the house and waited. It wasn't long before Wayne found him though._

_"Why are you out here boy?" He could smell alcohol on his breath. "And what's that on your face?" Deacon tried to look away but he wasn't as fast. He was grabbed by the arm just as Leanne and Beverly were coming out. "I take it you didn't win, did you boy?"_

_"No." He said softly. Those were sixth graders and Deacon didn't eat enough to even be up to their size at eight._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"Wayne!" It was his mother's plea as he felt Wayne's hand on his face, almost knocking him over._

_"I won't have any child of mine be a coward, you hear?!" He bellowed as the boy fought the tears from invading his face._

* * *

><p>"Deacon?" It was Rayna's soft touch on his shoulder that pulled him back, he'd seen the marks on Scarlett's face before. "Scarlett what happened?"<p>

the girl looked at her aunt but didn't speak. He'd experienced this before, she'd never really admit to them what happened, not right away, if not ever.

"I'd better be off." Tony said. "She's in good hands now, I promised my uncle Luke I'd go and see my grandma before I go home". Deacon turned around. Luke was in town? That was hard to believe, although he was home more often that he ever had been, his mom unlike Deacon's had welcomed him more than once into his home and fed him and Beverly when they didn't have anything to put down. He'd heard from a couple exchanged emails that she'd been ill, that was probably why his friend was here, away from his Nashville glory. Having gown up together, he and Luke had made plans. They'd left home early, at 16, a guitar and duffle bag o their backs, trying to make it big, both had been working at The Blue Bird when watty had brought Rayna to sing there.

"How she doin'?" Deacon asked quietly, pulling away from Scarlett a bit.

"Not too good, she's got little time, that's what the doctor says anyway." Deacon nodded.

"Thanks for all the help Tony." Deacon smiled at the girl as she closed the door behind her. He turned his attention back at Scarlett.

"Come on sweet girl, you've got to work with us on this, if you ain't gonna tell me what happened, I got push, not today at least, but you gotta let us help you." The girl began to sob, Rayna held her.

"Where's Beverly anyway, do you know?" Scarlett waved her head.

"Last time I saw her was…yesterday, when I came home." They didn't ask anything more. Having no more that what she had on her, Deacon and Rayna headed back to the car, where Finn was waiting, Ryana had given Scarlett her glasses and she was wearing a cap. She barely said hello to him as Deacon told him to let him drive. Finn nodded, then looked at his mother who got Into the back with Scarlett.

"What now?" Rayna asked Deacon as they made it to Beverley's work place. Scarlett had not said much, she didn't want to, but she did say her mother had come to work, or at least that's what Deacon thought. He'd hope for his niece's sake she didn't have anything to do with this. He prayed for it. He was sure it had been one of her dumbass boyfriends who had dared to lay a hand on the girl, and he was about to make sure it'd be the last time.

Little did he know what the truth was When he spotted his sister coming out the diner with some guy, he looked back on the review at scarlett's face. He'd seeN that kind of fear before.

In himself.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? There's a lot of drama to come, and yes I don't think Scarlett would have said anything right away, she's withdrawing because she's afraid. And yay I gave Luke a twist because even though I don't like the way they wrote him on the show and his story with Rayna, but I do love Will Chase, so this is me trying to give you a glimpse of a softer, different Luke, the one from their past. Scarlett is about 3 years older than Finn but that doesn't make it less traumatic. <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought and thank you for reading:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A life that's good**

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for supporting the story l do hope you like this! Deacon and Luke are good friends here, they've both made it to Nashville on their own way but their paths have crossed before, if you want to check out the companion story to this I am working on it's called "Concrete Angel" Thanks again for being awesome! 4 DAYS TILL THE NEW EPISODE! **

**I own noting but my imagination and frustration.**

**Chapter 8: **

"Babe?" Rayna asked as Deacon held on to the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He was sure that was Beverly's current boyfriend, the one who had put a hand on Scarlett, though Ray didn't seem to make the connection just yet, she knew by the look on his face he was fighting the urge to get out of the car.

"You go and drive Scarlett home, go get her things, I'll meet you back here." Deacon said calmly.

"What things?" Finn asked confused, was Scarlett going home with them? Back to Nashville?

"Uncle Deacon, I..." It was the first time she'd spoken a word since Tony had left. "I can't just leave here..."

Deacon turned around, the girl was clearly afraid of... well he wasn't sure of what but..."Listen, you did nothin' wrong girl, you hear me, this isn't your fault, so whatever you are scared of leaving behind, don't be, it ain't worth it, your grandma is gone and she was the only one who ever had your back here... I should have to, and I'm sorry..." Deacon lowered his face.

"Your uncle Deacon and I will be happy to have you home with us Scar, Maddie and Daphne will be too, it'd be good to have someone to back us up with so many boys around." Rayna took the girl's hand and she pulled back. She shot Deacon a look though, they hadn't talked about it and he just sprung that out.

"What about my mama? I can't just leave her, she can't stay by herself." Scarlett said. Deacon sighed.

"She doesn't seem too alone." Finn pointed out, Scarlett turned to look at him, stoic.

"Tell me now you don't want to leave here and I'll go." Deacon said suddenly, scolding Finn with a look. "I'll leave and you'll just go back to let someone treat you as bad as you want to..."

"Deacon!" Rayna couldn't believe he had just said that. Finn looked at his cousin with a frown, he noticed the bruises in her arms.

"Why did she call us then Ray? Why did she want us to come then?" He turned to his wife.

"Well..." Scarlett had now tears streaming down her face. "Oh Scarlett... honey it's okay..."

"It ain't okay damn it!" He shot. "This isn't the first time it happens, and she didn't say anything... after all her mama and I went trough." Deacon sighed. "He hit her too?"

"Dad..."

Scarlett didn't move. "Go get her stuff." Deacon said turning away from Scarlett, he got out of the car without another word. Finn jumped off behind him.

"Dad! Wait up!"

"Go back to the car Finn!" He snapped. "I'm serious..."

"Well I am too." the boy said. "What the hell was that... what happened to Scarlett?"

"Not everyone's life is as pretty as your own, son... there's bad people in this world..." Deacon said running his hand trough his face.

"You mean because someone hit her? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Finn whispered.

"This isn't the time or the place kid, please, I need you to go and help your mother, you promised remember? No questions asked, when I told ya to do something?" Finn nodded, he didn't really know what to make of this, his father's face looked so broken he was afraid to ask more of what he'd already told him.

The boy walked back to the car, where Rayna had already moved into the driver's seat, Scarlett looked outside the window at Deacon, she was still crying. Finn looked back at her cousin and then at his mom.

He felt a lump on the back of his throat. This was way farther from a pretty life alright.

* * *

><p>He'd put on his sunglasses as he entered the diner. It was Lou's, where his mama had worked all his childhood, where he and Beverly had been stuck at almost every afternoon. The place had not changed a thing in the time he'd been gone. He didn't see Beverly right away, she must have been in the back. It was lost to him how she'd still worked there, she could have something better, worked fewer hours since he was used to send her a check for her and Scarlett every month ever since he'd been able to spare a penny, the same way he'd sent his mama money, a punch in the gut everytime she'd call him to thank him for it, and he'd just put one of the kids on the phone. In reality she'd only really met Maddie and Finn but.. well, he always thought he'd have more time.<p>

He then spotted the man who had entered with Beverly, he was big, bigger than Deacon really, not that he'd care about that once he'd put him in his place, making sure he'd never be able to harm a living thing again. He made his way slowly, it was best, even though his mind was screaming for him to just go ahead and finish the job.

"Deacon?" A familiar voice said behind him. He came face to face with Luke Wheeler who he had not seen much of these days since he'd been on tour.

_Breathe. _

_"_Feakin' Deacon Claybourne, as I live and breathe, it's really you..." Luke smirked. "How you've been man?"

"Thanks for blowing up my cover..." Deacon said, sending friend a look as everyone in the diner looked at him.

"Bless my heart, the prodigals sons, here? In the same place... that only happened once before..." Another familiar voice said. It was Luke's mother, she sat on a table behind Beverly's boyfriend. Deacon tried to calm his nerves as he smiled at the woman tenderly. "Look at you boy, on your bones still I see, thought you had a wife who fed you." Tony had been right, Deacon realized sadly after a moment. the woman, who wasn't truly that old, seemed to be beyond her years, strapped to a wheelchair and an oxygen tube to help her breathe. He was sure Susan had begged Luke to get her out of... well Tony had said she'd been in the hospital, although maybe Luke and his brothers had managed to get someone to stay home with her. It was when Deacon noticed who seemed to be a nurse next to Susan. "Come and give me a kiss." He did, but refused to sit when Luke did, still Susan took his hand.

"I do." Deacon said. "She feeds me alright..."

"Bet she does." Luke muttered, Deacon nudged him on the arm.

"Yes well, maybe you can have Luke here come to your house once in a while, tells me you haven't seen each other in a while..."

"It's just he's always busy for me." Deacon bantered in. "Being a big shot and everythin'..."

"Ah Mr. Big Shot, I did not marry Rayna James..."

"No, you didn't that's for sure..." His mother answered before Deacon could make a comeback, "How are those grand-babies?" Deacon smiled. He had always consider Susan Wheeler to be a mother to him., she'd been there on his wedding to Rayna, and the baptism of all of his children. She was their grandma as much as Leanne had been, maybe more.

"Deke?" It was Beverly. "What... what are you doin' here? Did someone die?" Deacon's temper began to rise again. Luke shot his friend a look, he wasn't sure in truth why Deacon was here... he had not had time to ask him.

"Your daugther could have, but I guess you were to busy to even care, huh Bev?" Well that was one warm welcome, Beverly shot her boyfriend a look as Deacon noticed he had stood up. "Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do!" She shierked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"How about we take this outside okay?" Luke said, standing next to Deacon as Beverly moved forward. "No need to make a scene..." Deacon shoved Luke away when he tried to touch his arm.

"Really? So you know she's crying her heart out on my van bruised face and busted lip?" Deacon said. "Do you also know what happened?" Deacon saw a glint of somethin' in his sister eye but he couldn't really place it.

"Come on man, let's go talk somewhere else, alright?" Luke hissed. Deacon looked back at Susan, she seemed horrified, her hand on her mouth, Deacon's heart sank.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Deacon?! You accusing me of somethin'?" His sister snapped. they'd made it outside as Deacon had already punched Beverly's boyfriend when he came onto him, he was rubbing his cheek as Mrs. Lyde, the owners granddaughter asked them to leave. "How do you know about Scarlett?"<p>

Hell. "I'll tell you how? She called me! Crying her heart out, terrified out of her mind...Guess you really did it this time huh Bev, you went from a beat up rat to a rat who beats up little girls?"

"Hey listen man, you got this all wrong..." Deacon turned to face the man named Jones. "I..."

"Really, hell then I must be crazy to think Scarlett didn't do it to herself huh?" Luke was next to Deacon as he was about to go and punch the guy again. "I swear to God I'll kill him, let go of me!"

"The hell I am!" Luke snapped. "I ain't gonna be the one to tell Rayna you got yourself into jail or worse Deacon..."

"It'll be worth it..." He spitted out.

"No it won't and you know it." Luke said as Deacon turned to his sister once more. "Wait... you mean you knew about her being hurt and she still called me?" Deacon had suddenly realized his sister knew more than what she let out.

"What's going on Bev?"

* * *

><p>"Is this me?" Finn asked picking up a frame from the living room, it was a much younger version of his parents, holding a baby.<p>

"Mmmm..." Rayna turned around. It was a picture of them, it must have been the first time she'd been here Deacon, the time they had brought Finn to meet Leanne. "It is... look how cute you were..." Rayna sighed, there was pictures of Finn and Maddie all around and a few of Deacon and Beverly as well, Scarlett was front and center of decoration though.

"Mom..." Finn turned around in all seriousness, Scarlett had gone to her room to pack, although Rayna was sure she wasn't really doing that, she had sneaked up to the room to ask if she needed help and found her asleep, exhaustion on her face, holding onto a picture frame of her grandmother."What really happened to Scarlett? And why did dad..." Rayna sighed. "I still think I should have stayed with him, he didn't..."

"Finn, listen to me, I wanted to jump off the car as well the moment I knew what he was going to do, I really did but..."

"Scarlett stopped you..." Finn realized. "She needed you more than dad did..." Rayna nodded.

"Is that why... dad sometimes plays guitar in the music room in the middle of the night? Because he can't sleep?" Rayna felt like crying. She knew what she had to stay with Scarlett and yet, she feared for Deacon, more than her son could know, more because of how the fact his childhood and this place still haunted him.

"Baby, you listen to me, your daddy, he..." Her phone buzzed suddenly. It was Maddie.

"You going to answer that?" Finn asked. Rayna hesitated for a moment, she answered Maddie, as calmly as she could, said they'd be coming home tomorrow because she wasn't sure what time they'd be out of there and if she was being honest, the three of them were exhausted to go back home. Finn moved his feet awkwardly. He was trying to wrap his head around all he'd learned and seen today, of the look of terror on Scarlett's face and the bruises on her body. He shivered at the thought of someone hitting her, he spotted a picture of Deacon and Beverly, his father couldn't have been more than ten in that picture, but there was this feeling about his eyes he couldn't really place.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep.." Rayna said. "I'm gonna try calling your daddy again..."

Finn nodded, though he was sure he wouldn't sleep.

"Oh Deacon, thank goodness, I was afraid you've done something stupid..."

"Rayna?"

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what really happened? What did Beverly tell Deacon and is he okay? Plus, what's the story with Luke's mom and we'll see the kiddies soon, don't worry... please review if you can and thanks for reading! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life That's Good **

**AU. He hadn't touched a drink in years, he was a husband and a father and most of all he wasn't at all like his daddy, he'd always made sure of that. When tragedy forces Deacon to go back and face his past, more than enough demons are set to resurface. How will he and Ryana deal with the challenges of family, painful memories and love?**

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for supporting the story l do hope you like this! Deacon and Luke are good friends here, they've both made it to Nashville on their own way but their paths have crossed before, if you want to check out the companion story to this I am working on it's called "Concrete Angel" How amazing and heartbreaking was that episode? **

**On to business. **

**I own noting but my imagination and frustration.**

**Chapter 9: **

"Mom, what are you talking about? You're not going by yourself?" Finn's voice was a hiss as he looked up the stairs. "What about Scarlett?"

"That's exactly why I'm going Finn, your dad might be in big trouble... I know I shouldn't have not let him stay there by himself..."

"But you did and he's got this, he said so..."

"No Finn, he doesn't... I know you adore your father, I do to, but I am more afraid for him than anything else, this place... it just shakes things up for him..."

Finn sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lock yourself in the house, don't open it unless it's me or your dad, if Beverly comes back here..."

"She probably has a key mom..." Finn slumped back. "So I'll just take Scarlett and drive around..."

"No, you stay put, that girl's been trough enough already baby, if there's any trouble just..."

"Make a run for it?"

"You sound like your dad..."

* * *

><p>"Let me go Luke! I swear I'll..." Deacon fought to free himself from Luke's grasp as he dragged him back to his car. He'd just let Beverly and a diner full of very confused people behind.<p>

"You'll do what?" He sneered back. "I ain't going to let you go and mess yourself up Deacon...I promised myself along time ago I'd never let Rayna go trough that again with you."

"Oh cause you know so much about my marriage Luke, what the hell happened to yours huh? I'm not the one who's divorced..." Luke moved his hands away as Deacon got into the car. Luke closed the door behind him just as Beverly was coming out again, her boyfriend behind.

"I don't really have time for this ya know?" Luke said with a slap of the door, the locks in.

"Where's my girl Deacon?!" She began pounding on the window as her boyfriend and Luke held her back. Jones had said he'd take Beverly back to his place and try talk to her, she and Deacon couldn't really be around each other, while Deacon was too much of a man to punch his sister, his whole system was screaming he'd do something to answer for Scarlett, although she said this had been a one time thing and she'd begged for his forgiveness, Deacon couldn't believe what he was hearin'... He should jst make sure she'd go somewhere and not come out in a very long time, things had changed since he was a child and he was sure he could do more for that girl than people had ever done for him. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, don't you do anything Deke, she's mine!"

His sister was still screaming at him when Jones pulled from the parking space, away from the diner, Luke came back a moment later without his mother and her nurse in tow. Deacon frowned.

"Where are we goin'?" Deacon asked, Luke had jumped beside him, his mother was still inside. "What about your mama?"

"Scotty's coming to pick her up." He said. "Give your phone?"

"Why the hell do you need it for?"

"I'm serious, give it now Deke, I ain't playing with you..."

"So this isn't a game? I seemed to be havin' so much fun man... I'd forgotten how much of a cooler guy you could be..." Luke glared at him, pulling his phone instead, he was prayin' she still had the same number. "Luke, you ain't callin' her man..."

"Oh yes I am, you got to figure some stuff out and I don't wanna find out you went and fell off the wagon after this long, I don't think neither Rayna nor your kids deserve that." Before he could say anything else, Rayna was on the phone with Luke. "Yeah, he's alright but... well... something's happened... you at the house? Well no, we can't talk there, meet me at my ma's..."

"You ain't my fuckin' babysitter Luke." Deacon said annoyed.

"Nope, I really thought we were passed that, back when we were like, ten..."

"You got tired of me so quickly huh?"

"It still surprises me Rayna ain't tired of you yet..." Luke said with a grim smile. Deacon turned serious. "What?"

"She knows you had the biggest crush on her when we first met her..." Luke rolled his eyes. "You still do, don't ya Wheels up?"

"Well, she's... she could have had the best, but instead she went for the best with a complex... I'd never dream of it, you'd bust up my face for sure.."

"Right..." Deacon remained quiet for a moment. "You really gonna tell me what happened to you and your wife? She seemed so into all of this man..."

"She was, the first few years I guess, the cars, the money, the luxury, she knew I was in it for the music..."

"Are you still? In it?"

"Don't know man, you know? I wish I did, life was so much easier when it was just that, I didn't care about the rest of it, now it's all..."

"Messed up?" Luke nodded. "Tell me about it..."

"So what are you gonna tell Rayna?"

"What are you gonna tell Susan?"

"She saw it all Deke, she going to have questions about it, but I don't feel like it'd be my place to tell her anything..."

"I feel like I just broke your daddy's office window back when we were 12..." Deacon said with a sigh. He looked out the window as they made it to Luke's old childhood home, his thoughts on Beverly and how he was going to help her, this wasn't about just Scarlett, although he hated to admit it, his sister had been the one to stay behind, and he was beginning to let the guilt of him running away and leaving her behind engulf him.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was sort of a filler chapter! Sorry it wasn't very good and Deacon really explode as much as he should have, but again this is his sister and he wouldn't just hit her or anything, they'll be a blow up soon enough. Sorry in advance for all the Luke but I am trying to redeem the character, at least for my peace of mind. <strong>

**Next chapter, is full of Finn and Scarlett so stay tuned! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
